


Надеюсь, это сон.

by kertojan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kertojan/pseuds/kertojan
Summary: (07.2016)
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 1





	Надеюсь, это сон.

**Author's Note:**

> (07.2016)

Я устало откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Официальный костюм сковывал движения, а галстук душил. Я понимаю весь пиздец ситуации. Я жалок. Просто мусор. Зачем я пришёл сюда? Чтоб убедиться в том, что я уже знаю? Возможно, я надеялся на лучшее. Зря. Мой друг, знакомый врач, которого я вытащил из очередной мафиозной переделки, зашёл в кабинет. Он был полностью сосредоточен. Взгляд серых глаз пробирал до позвонков. Я ухмыльнулся.

— Всё плохо, да? — закинул ногу на ногу и взглянул прямо, нагло, так, как только он умел.

Доктор закатил глаза, разом потеряв всю свою серьёзность.

— Ты изменился, Тсунаёши. Возможно, твоя болезнь этому виной. Да, всё плохо. Но я хочу помочь тебе, как однажды ты помог мне.

Я засмеялся. Вот и подтвердилось.

— Хей, Док, не надо. Не хочу остаток дней провтыкать в окружении белых стен.

Я уже говорил, что не люблю больницы и этот стерильной запах? **_Да, придурок, я слышал это от тебя множество раз!_**

Я испуганно моргаю и озираюсь.

— Об этом и речь. Никто тебя не запрет здесь. Я лишь об одном прошу, принимай лекарства во время сильных эпизодов. И ещё я хочу, чтоб кто-то приглядывал за тобой. Кто-то близкий.

Доктор говорил медленно, меряя шагами кабинет и иногда поглядывая на меня.

— Доктор Пирс, я ценю вашу помощь. И приму к сведению все ваши советы. Спасибо вам.

Я встал и пожал руку доктору, открыто улыбаясь. Он подошёл к столу и взял белую папку.

— Ваше дело. Я написал не всё, что должен был. В целях сохранения конфиденциальности. Просто знай, что оно лежит здесь и ты можешь в любой момент прийти и забрать или уничтожить его.

Кивнув доку, я быстро покинул кабинет и здание больницы. У меня только один выход. Эгоистичный, но всё же… Только мне решать, как поступить. **_Слабак. Ненавижу тебя!_**

— Да-да, знаю, — на тихое бормотание никто не обратил внимание.

Уже в особняке позволяю себе расслабиться (сорваться). Сжатый до боли кулак с тихим стуком врезается в стол. Крик, который я не смог задушить в начале, вырывается наружу. Крик полный безысходности. **_Слабак. Мусор, ты такой жалкий!_**

С силой кидаю пепельницу в сторону хриплого голоса. Она разбивается о стену.

**_Ха-ха, давай, может со второй попытки повезёт?_ **

— Отстань, Занзас. Без тебя тошно.

Мой голос тусклый, но уверенный. Поворачиваюсь к собеседнику. Стоит, ухмыляется, попинывает носком форменных ботинок осколки пепельницы. Тянусь к пистолету, закрепленному на поясе. **_Ты хорошо подумал?_**

Улыбаюсь. Я вообще сейчас не думаю, иначе передумаю, хех. Снимаю с предохранителя. Занзас вдруг оказывается рядом, перехватывая мою руку.

— Савада, я насчёт… Что за?..

Скуало как всегда не вовремя. Смотрим на него, он на меня. Убираю оружие и мило улыбаюсь.

— Да, Скуало, что случилось?

Дождь Варии смотрит настороженно, словно опасаясь, что я сейчас начну творить какую-нибудь дичь. Расслабляюсь и откидываюсь в кресле, потирая переносицу.

— Это, конечно, не мое дело, но…

Прерываю его, гневно смотря в глаза.

— Ты прав, это не твое дело. Что ты хотел?

Встаю и иду к стеллажу, где стоит одинокая бутылка виски. **_Мусор, это мое._ **Рука с бутылкой вздрогнула. Прикрываю глаза, тяжело вздыхая и иду обратно. На столе уже стоят два бокала, в которые я разлил алкоголь.

— Я принес отчет о прошедшей миссии, — взгляд Скуало падает на пистолет, лежащий на столе, а потом на виски в моих руках. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь поговорить?

**_Этот мусор беспокоится, неужели я так всех довел? Хах._** Опираюсь на стол, пробуя на вкус напиток и слегка морщусь, закатывая глаза на смешок Занзаса.

Вариец медленно подходит и садится в кресло передо мной, беря в руки второй бокал, задумчиво покачивая его и немного отпивая.

— Так странно, когда он не летит в мою голову. Честно говоря, этого даже не хватает. И босса. Чертов босс.

Он зажмурился и залпом выпил все, с громким стуком поставив бокал на стол. Я слегка улыбнулся, качая головой.

— Я вижу его, — слова дались с трудом. — Практически всегда. Слушаю его комментарии к моим действиям. Врач, говорит, что это не лечится, можно приглушить только лекарствами. Но они делают из меня овоща. Я не хочу такой жизни!

Голос сорвался и я прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Руки дрожали. Медленно опустившись на пол, утыкаюсь лицом в колени и обхватываю себя непослушными руками. Скуало молчит, видимо переваривая мои слова. Молча присаживается рядом и прижимает к себе, зарывшись пальцами в мои волосы.

— Я написал завещание на случай… Если все-таки сорвусь. И прошу, именно прошу, а не приказываю, не говори никому. Я не смог сказать друзьям. Это очень тяжело.

Тело покрыла мелкая дрожь. Положив голову на плечо мужчины, постарался расслабится и ни о чем не думать.

В комнате царил полумрак, трещал огонь в камине, неровные тени дрожали на стенах. Занзас сидел в кресле, как-то грустно усмехаясь.

**_Прости, Савада._ **


End file.
